


Well Doesn't That Just Take The Cake

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Porny one shots for The DMPC [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, explicit art, lap dance, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Alpha Dean Winchester isn't into surprises. They're over the top, cliched, and he'd rather just know what's coming. But when Sammy and his brothers boyfriend Gabriel go out of their way to make his birthday special, well, can Dean really deny them? Plus, his surprise is truly something he can sink his teeth into.





	Well Doesn't That Just Take The Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for lotrspnfangirl for beta'ing this and providing some sinfully sexy art!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Happy reading! :)

“Seriously Sammy, why the fuck do I have to wear a blindfold?” Dean grumbled as he shifted in the passenger side seat of Baby. “And I really hate you driving my car,” he added as an afterthought.

Dean,” Sam snorted. “I’ve driven your precious car before and nothing happened-”

“What about the time you drove Baby into a mailbox, huh?” Dean retorted.

“My God,” Sam groaned, “I was fifteen and it was my first time driving! Are you ever going to let me live that down?”

“Nope, never,” Dean replied cheekily before reaching up to grab at the blindfold only to have his hand smacked away by Sam. “Dammit, let me take this stupid thing off!”

“No can do,” Sam sing-songed, “It's your birthday and where we're going is a surprise.”

“I'm a thirty-six year old Alpha, I'm too damn old for surprises,” Dean grumped back but relented and sank back into the seat. 

“You're never too old for surprises,” Sam responded in a mock serious tone. “And we are almost there, so just sit back and shut up.” 

Dean huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to sulk for the remainder of the ride.

As soon as Sam parked and killed the engine, Dean jerked to the side out of Sam’s reach -- just in case -- and pulled the blindfold off quickly, blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust. He groaned as soon as he realized where they were.

“ _Slick & Slide_, really?” Dean quirked a brow. “You brought me to your boyfriend’s strip club for my birthday?” Dean sighed, trying to quell his sudden irritation. “You know this ain't my type of scene anymore.”

“I know,” Sam rolled his eyes, pinning Dean with ‘the look’. “It's Sunday, you know Gabe closes on Sundays. We are just using it as a venue to have your party.” He flashed Dean an excited smile. “It's got plenty of room, a good sound system, and a kick ass bar.”

“Free booze?” Dean narrowed his eyes, “And just the gang?”

“Booze is on Gabe tonight,” Sam nodded, “And just the gang, no other customers or club workers.”

“Well then,” Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder, suddenly bubbling with excitement, “Let's get this party started!”

Sam unlocked the door to the club with the spare set of keys Gabe had given him and no sooner had Sam locked the door back behind them, his arms were filled with a short, honey-haired Beta. Dean snorted as he watched the man enthusiastically place kisses all over his brother. 

“Well _hello_ Sammykins, my sweet, perfect Alpha.” Gabe placed one more kiss to Sam’s lips before turning and pulling Dean into a hug, placing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “Dean-o! Happy Birthday!”

“Ugh,” Dean wiggled free from his grip and wiped his cheek off. “Don't kiss me, I don't know where those lips have been.”

“Oh, I'm sure you have a idea,” Gabe wiggled his brows at Dean, laughing as the Alpha’s eyes widened.

“Gross!” Dean shivered dramatically. “I do not want to think about your guys’,” he pointed from Sam to Gabe, “sex life.”

“You just wish _your_ sex life was as awesome.” Gabe ignored the indignant look Dean was giving him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Come on, let’s join the party! Can’t party without the birthday boy!” Dean sighed and shook his head as Gabe dragged him through the entryway and into the club.

Entering the main floor of the club, the first thing Dean noticed was how Gabe and Sam went overboard with the decorations. There were ‘36’ balloons and a shit ton of streamers _everywhere_ , a happy birthday banner hung over the bar, and every single table was covered in confetti. A smile spread across his face when he saw all his friends and employees from the auto repair shop he owned gathered around the bar, his receptionist and best friend Charlie behind it mixing drinks for everyone. 

As soon as Dean reached the group he was wished happy birthday and given pats on the back or shoulder from Victor, Benny, Ash, and Cole, with Garth and Charlie giving him hugs instead.

“So,” Charlie leaned against the bar, “what’ll it be boss man?”

Dean matched her stance and said, “Jameson, neat.”

“Excellent choice!” Charlie reached for the bottle and a tumbler, filling it with three fingers of the amber liquid and sliding it across the bar to Dean. He picked up the glass and tossed it back, downing it all in one go. 

The Alpha set the glass down and nodded towards the bottle, “Keep it commin’ red.”

“You got it!” A huge smile spread across her face as she drummed her hands on the bartop before refilling Dean’s glass and then one for herself. “Come on birthday boy, let’s see how well you hold your liquor.” They clinked their glasses together and downed their drinks. 

The party was a blur of good food, great drinks, killer music, and awesome company. A few hours into the festivities, Charlie led him over to the stage and placed him in a chair right in front of it. 

He quirked a brow as he sank into the chair. “What’s going on Charlie?” he asked as he watched Gabe jump up on the stage and pull back the curtain revealing a large three tiered white cake with red bows and ribbons wound around it. “Seriously, what is going on?”

Dean sat up in his seat and Charlie placed her hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting up. “Keep your ass right here. Trust me Dean, you're gonna _love_ this little surprise.”

He relaxed back in his chair and watched as Gabe hopped off the stage and nodded towards San who was standing by the stereo system. Sam gave him a thumbs up and pressed a few buttons, the familiar guitar riff of his favorite Def Leppard song filled the air. His eyes darted back to the stage and he watched the large cake as **Pour Some Sugar on Me** continued to play.

As soon as Joe Elliott began to sing “ **Love is like a bomb, baby, c’mon get it on** ,” the top of the cake popped open and Dean’s breath caught at the sight of the beautiful Omega rising from the middle of it.

“ **Livin’ like a lover with a radar phone**.”

“Holy fuckin’ shit,” Dean whispered as he licked his lips and watched the man swing his legs over the cake opening and saunter down the tiers. Once he was standing on the stage, Dean’s eyes hungrily raked over the Omega’s body starting at the shock of dark messy hair. He had bright blue eyes, plush kissable lips, and a hard jaw line that led to a long, bitable neck. His fit, taut body was covered by a deep crimson corset and matching bikini style panties that sat above his thick thighs. Even his bare feet were down right sexy. 

A low growl rumbled from Dean’s throat as he shifted in his seat. He was _positive_ he’d never seen anyone as hot as this man in his entire life. Beautiful blue eyes locked onto Dean’s and the Alpha drew his bottom lip into his mouth, watching the devilish smirk form on the Omega’s angelic face as he began to dance just for Dean. Apparently, being the birthday boy definitely had its perks.

The Omega swayed his hips seductively to the song pouring from the speakers. “ **Razzle ‘n’ a dazzle ‘n’ a flash a little light.**.” He gyrated his hips and dropped to his knees, sliding onto his stomach before he ground down against the stage. “ **Television lover, baby, go all night**.” The blue eyed Omega rolled onto his back and arched his hips off the stage as he ran his hands down his body, biting his lip, dipping his finger into the band of his panties right as he locked eyes with Dean again. “ **Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet**.” He rose back up onto his knees and gracefully crawled across the platform until he was right center stage, conveniently where the birthday chair sat. “ **Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah**.”

Dean took his eyes off of the stunning man to glance around the room, all his friends were smirking at him. He reached up and ran his hand across the back of his neck. Could they smell his arousal? Could they tell how turned on this hot little Omega was getting him, just from dancing for him? Hell, the man hadn’t laid a hand on him yet his cock was rock hard and his knot was so damn close to popping. This was by far the most erotic thing he had seen in his _entire_ life, and it would be seared into his brain until the day he died.

When Dean’s gaze found their way back to the endless depth of blue, the Omega was sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the stage. The Alpha watched as the man spread his legs and palmed his semi through the silken fabric of the crimson panties. Damn, the Omega was smokin’ and he had Dean’s engine revved up and ready to go.

“ **Pour some sugar on me. Ooh, in the name of love**.” The man slid off the stage and sauntered up to Dean. “ **Pour some sugar on me. Come on fire me up**.” He rolled his hips and ran his fingers through his hair. “ **Pour your sugar on me. I can’t get enough**.” The Omega spun around and bent down, touching his toes, the red fabric riding up and revealing the swell of his ass cheeks for Dean’s viewing pleasure. “ **I’m hot, sticky sweet. From my head to my feet, yeah**.” He rose back up slowly, his nails raking along his legs and thighs.

The Omega smirked as he straddled Dean’s thighs and placed his lips by the Alpha’s ear, singing along, “ **Listen, red light, yellow light, green-a-light go**.” The man’s voice dripped like honey. _It matches his scent,_ Dean thought as he took a deep breath, _Honey and vanilla bean, delicious_.

“So,” Dean voice came out in a breathless whisper, “What can I call you sweet lil’ Omega?”

The man undulated his hips in the Alpha’s lap, his ass rubbing against Dean’s very hard cock. “You,” he smirked at the Dean, “can call me Cas, _Alpha_.” 

“Cas,” Dean whimpered when the Omega rocked back and forth, his arms winding around the back of the Alpha’s neck. Dean white knuckled the arm of the chair, biting his bottom lip, trying to fight the urge to grab the hot little Omega teasing him and rut up against him, or worse, claim his tight ass in front of his friends and family. He was almost certain that would definitely be against the rules.

“ **You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more**.” Cas ground down making sure the hard line of Dean’s cock run along the crack of his ass.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned as he dropped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. He was going to pop a knot and cream his pants in front of everyone if Cas kept this up. 

Dean’s skin tingled as he felt Cas’ fingertips running up his arms and down his chest. “ **Easy operator come a knockin’ on my door. Sometime, anytime sugar me sweet**.”

Dean opened his eyes back up and they immediately locked with Cas’, the Omega grinned impishly and winked at him. Dean couldn’t help but to huff a small laugh at the cocky Omega. Cas continued to grind and rub against the Alpha as the music played. Dean was panting and sweating as the song neared the end. He was absolutely _positive_ he reeked of horny Alpha as the last line rang out.

“ **Yeah! Sugar me**!”

Cas slid off Dean’s lap, slowly, keeping as much contact as possible until he was on his feet and looking down at him with hooded lashes. The Alpha opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

“Ugh, Dean!” Gabe called out, his nose crinkled, “You have this whole place stinking like a rutting Alpha!” Gabe scowled at him, albeit playfully, before he met Cas’ eyes. “Why don’t you take Dean to one of the executive rooms and give the birthday boy a private dance.”

Cas grinned at Gabe and nodded his head. “I think that's an _excellent_ idea,” he looked back down at Dean, “would you like that birthday boy?” 

The Alpha just nodded dumbfoundedly as Cas pulled him to his feet.

“Have fun!” Sam and Gabe called out in unison.

“Show him a good time Cassie,” Gabe sing-songed. 

Cas winked over his shoulder as he led Dean through a side door and into the first private room they came to. The place was dimly lit by candles, illuminating the purple walls, giving it an erotic feel. The Omega walked Dean over the purple leather chair and pushed him down onto it, giggling at the huff the Alpha made when he landed. Castiel smirked over his shoulder as he walked over to the stereo and made a song selection. 

Dean let out a loud laugh when **Pony** started playing. “You goin’ all Magic Mike on me, Cas?”

The Omega quirked a brow as he sauntered back over to Dean and placed his hands on the Alpha’s thighs. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Magic Mike wishes me had moves like mine.”

“Well,” Dean bit his lips as his eyes drank in the sight of the perfection, “show me them moves.”

Cas winked as he spun around and bent over, giving Dean a perfect view of his ass. The Omega ran his hands up the back of his thighs and gripped his ass cheeks before dropping to his knees and turning to face the Alpha.

“ **I’m just a bachelor. I’m looking for a partner** ,” Cas rans his hands up Dean thighs and gripped the arms of the chair pulling himself up and into the Alpha’s lap, “ **Someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off**.”

Dean smirked, “Do you know how to ride Cas?”

“What do you think, Alpha?” The Omega purred as he ground down making sure to rub his silky panty clad ass along the thick bulge in Dean’s jeans. The groan that spilled from Dean’s lips was as sinful as Cas’ movements. “You seem _very_ excited already, and I’m just getting started.” 

The Omega licked his lips as he bounced up and down in Dean’s lap and the sound of leather creaking under Dean’s palms as he gripped the chair arm hard made the Omega grin impishly. Cas leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Would you like to touch me? You’re so hard for me, do you like it when I grind my ass on the big Alpha dick of yours? Well, do you?”

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Dean moaned, “You feel so goddamn good, and hell yeah I want to touch you.”

“Do it then,” Cas swiveled his hips, “Touch. Me. _Alpha_.”

Dean growled as his hand gripped the Omega's hips and he bucked up, grinding his erection against Cas’ ass. He gasped out, “You enjoying yourself, birthday boy?” 

“Oh yeah,” Dean groaned as he continued to rut against the Omega.

“Mmm,” Cas bit his bottom lip, “Wanna enjoy it a little more?”

“ **If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waitin’ come and jump on it.** ”

“What did you have in mind?” Dean’s eyes trailed over the crimson corset to where his hands rested on the silky fabric above the Omega's hips. “You wanna jump on it? You wanna ride my pony?”

Castiel took the teasing as a challenge, he rolled and rotated his hips harder and faster in Dean's lap, moans and whimpers falling from his lips. He rested his forehead against the Alpha’s as he panted, “What if I do?” 

Dean growled in the Omega's ear as he moved in tandem with Cas, working his body passionately against the Omega’s. “Don't be a tease.”

“It's only teasing if you don't plan on following through.” He ran his hand down Dean’s chest and between his legs, gripping the Alpha’s hard cock through his jeans. “And I _most definitely_ would follow through.”

“Cas,” Dean whispered as he reached up and placed his hand on the side of the Omega’s face. “Can I kiss you?”

“I would very much like if you did,” Cas whispered back. 

Dean threaded his fingers through Cas’ hair and he gripped the base of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Dean licked and nipped at the Omega's lips, sucking on them gently until Cas opened his mouth allowing Dean's tongue in. Their tongues tangled and massaged against the other as both men moaned into the kiss. Dean worked his way down the Omega's jaw line kissing and nipping as the Omega continued to gyrate in his lap.

Dean gripped the Omega's hair and pulled his head to the side, he scented along his throat before licking a long hot stripe up his neck. Cas gasped as a wave of slick gushed from him, wetting the silky fabric and his thighs.

“ **Just once if I had the chance, things I will do to you. You and your body. Every single portion. Send chills up and down your spine. Juices flowing down your thighs**.”

Dean growled as soon as the sweet smell invaded his nostrils, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to taste it, to taste Cas. Dean's hands gripped the Omega's ass through the soaked fabric. “Stand up for me, Cas. Stand up and turn around.”

The Omega scrambled to comply, slipping off of Dean's lap and spinning around. Dean had to swallow a groan at the sight of the drenched panties. The Alpha reached over and pulled the lace to the side before spreading Cas’ cheeks apart and delving in. He lapped and sucked at the Omega's wet hole, his own cock rock hard and dripping precome in the confines of his jeans. He ran his hand up and down the bulge, trying to find some relief as he ate Cas out. 

Dean had slick running down his chin by the time he was pressing a third finger into Cas, the Omega was keening and fucking himself back onto the Alpha's fingers and tongue. Cas’ legs started to shake and he began to plead, “Alpha, Dean, _please_. I want you, I need you, need your thick knot in my tight hole.”

Dean removed his fingers and tongue from the Omega's body before setting back and undoing his jeans just enough to slip his cock free. He used the excess slick on his hand to coat it before smirking up at Cas. 

“Come on lil’ Omega, _ride my pony_. Take. My. Knot.” Dean held the base of his length as Cas’ pulled his panties to the side and straddled him, sinking down on his thick cock.

“Fuck Alpha, so big,” Cas gasped as he bottomed out. “How does it feel Dean? How does that huge cock feel sinking into my tight, slick hole?” Cas continued the teasingly slow up-and-down motion of his hips. The Alpha’s lids were hooded as he leaned back and watched where their bodies joined.

“God, Cas, you look so fuckin’ good like this, my cock splitting you open.” 

Slick poured out of Cas and he gasped at the praise, clenching his muscles around the Alpha’s cock. Dean groaned as he felt the wet heat coat his length and drench his jeans. “You're so wet for me, slick gushing from you. My cock and knot are dripping with it.”

Cas started to bounce in earnest on the Alpha’s cock, gasping as Dean's knot began to form. “That's right baby, faster, harder! You feel my knot swelling? It's going to pump you so full.” 

Cas keened as Dean gripped his hips and met his thrusts. With one final hard push, the Alpha's knot popped past Cas’ rim and locked them together. Dean's cock throbbed as it began to pump his first load of come into Cas. The Alpha groaned as he reached inside the panties, pulling out the Omega's rock hard cock. He stroked him hard and fast as he continued to fill him. Cas came with a shout of Dean's name, his come painting the Alpha's shirt in long thick stripes.

Cas dropped his head onto Dean's shoulder, both Alpha and Omega were out of breath and panting as they came down from their post orgasmic high. Dean reached up and ran his fingers through Cas’ sweat soaked hair before placing his palm on his cheek and kissing him sweetly. “I can't believe you're here, I wasn't expecting you back from your conference until tomorrow. What happened?”

“I left a day early,” Cas smiled at him as he nuzzled against his palm, “No way was I missing _my husband's_ 36th birthday.”

“Oh man,” Dean shook his head, “I can't believe our friends saw you jump out of a cake and give me a lap dance.” The Alpha chuckled and then groaned. “God, our _brothers_ saw it too. Do you think we scarred them for life?”

“Are you kidding?” Cas quirked a brow. “Maybe your brother, but mine? Hell, Gabe picked my outfit out.”

Dean burst out laughing, squeezing Cas’ sides affectionately. “Why am I not surprised.” The Alpha licked his lips and let his eyes roam over the skimpy lingerie. “Remind me to send him a candy gram.”

Cas rolled his eyes and shifted in the Alpha’s lap. Dean moaned as the Omega's body milked another orgasm from him. Once it passed he grimaced, “My clothes are ruined. They are covered in sweat, slick, and come.”

“I brought us both a change.” Cas nodded over his shoulder to a duffel bag that sat in the corner. “Figured we’d probably need it.”

Dean kissed him on the throat, over the mating bite he’d put on Cas when they had gotten mated five years ago. “You're the best Sweetheart.”

“That's why you married me,” Cas teased.

“That and you're an animal in the sack.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows as he rutted up into the Omega's tight channel grazing his prostate and making Cas’ spent cock twitch.

Cas growled and pulled Dean into a heated kiss, leaving them both breathless when they broke apart. “Best. Birthday. Ever,” Dean whispered against his Mate's lips.

“Oh Alpha,” Castiel smirked at him, “The night's not over yet. I've got _so many_ plans for you.”

“Well,” Dean licked his lips and grinned, “doesn't that just take the cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
